US TV stations by channel number
Ranking is based on the affiliate pages on this wiki. For an example, see ABC affiliates. When this page was created, the ranking was based on Arbitron's market listings, but has been outdated now. Channel 2 WCBS 2 2016.svg|WCBS-TV (#1 New York) KCBS-TV 2013.png|KCBS-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WBBM CBS 2 2016.svg|WBBM-TV (#3 Chicago) KTVU Fox 2 2015.svg|KTVU (#4 San Francisco) KDTN Daystar.jpg|KDTN (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KPRC Local 2.png|KPRC-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WSBTV.png|WSB-TV (#7 Atlanta) WGBH.svg|WGBH-TV (#10 Boston) WJBK Fox 2 Detroit.png|WJBK (#11 Detroit) SFPBSWPBTLogoDesk.png|WPBT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) 14358863_10153623655631642_4642984564271563265_n.jpg|KWGN-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) KTVI Fox 2.png|KTVI (#21 St. Louis) WMAR.jpg|WMAR-TV (#22 Baltimore) KATU 2 ABC logo.png|KATU (#23 Portland, OR) Kdka-tv-187x1151.svg|KDKA-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) KUTV 2002.png|KUTV (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) Kcwx2012.png|KCWX (#31 San Antonio) WESH 2 2005.svg|WESH (#35 Orlando) WKRN2016.jpg|WKRN-TV (#44 Nashville) WFMY CBS 2 News.png|WFMY-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WGRZSuggestionLogo1.jpg|WGRZ (#53 Buffalo, NY) WDTN October 2012.jpg|WDTN (#61 Dayton) KHON logo 2013.png|KHON-TV (#64 Honolulu) Kjrh logo.jpg|KJRH-TV (#65 Tulsa) Telemundo Nuevo Mexico 2012.png|KASA-TV (#68 Albuquerque) WBRZ Logo2013.png|WBRZ (#79 Baton Rouge) Wcbd 2009.png|WCBD-TV (#81 Charleston, SC) KREM 2014.svg|KREM (#91 Spokane) Kboi 2015.jpg|KBOI-TV (#100 Boise) KTVN_Logo.gif|KTVN (#120 Reno) WBAY-TV 2013.png|WBAY-TV (#134 Appleton-Oshkosh) KTUU_2011.jpg|KTUU-TV (#166 Anchorage) KMID Big 2 logo.jpg|KMID (#181 Odessa-Midland, TX) 11139783 10152989428508096 8845684009623129008 n.jpg|KGAN (#207 Cedar Rapids) WTWO_2010.png|WTWO (#208 Terre Haute) Ktvq.jpg|KTVQ (#250 Billings, MT) KTWO new logo.png|KTWO-TV (#282 Casper, WY) Channel 3 KYW-TV CBS 3 2013.jpg|KYW-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KTVK_logo.PNG|KTVK (#15 Phoenix) WEDU logo.png|WEDU (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WBTV logo.png|WBTV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KCRA_2017.png|KCRA-TV (#27 Sacramento) WKYC Logo 2006.svg|WKYC (#29 Cleveland) KSNV3.png|KSNV (#33 Las Vegas) WTKR 2008.png|WTKR (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WREG 2000.gif|WREG-TV (#49 Memphis) WFSB 2004.jpg|WFSB (#50 Hartford-New Britain-New Haven) WAVE 2008.png|WAVE (#54 Louisville) KMTV_2006.png|KMTV-TV (#72 Omaha-Council Bluffs) 11755684 10153452118524347 6709768522896815718 n.jpg|WEAR-TV (#93 Mobile) KSNW logo 2014 Horizontal.png|KSNW (#95 Wichita) WISC-TV-Madison-WI-1990.jpg|WISC-TV (#97 Madison) KATC 3 logo 2012.jpg|KATC (#104 Lafayette, LA) WRCB_3.jpg|WRCB (#106 Chattanooga) WLBT_2002.jpg|WLBT (#121 Jackson, MS) KTBS 2006.png|KTBS-TV (#132 Shreveport) KYTV 2010.png|KYTV (#135 Springfield, MO) Kiii abc3 corpus christi.png|KIII (#136 Corpus Christi) Wcax 2008.png|WCAX-TV (#139 Burlington-Plattsburgh) WWAY 2004.png|WWAY (#160 Wilmington, NC) WSTM 2009.png|WSTM-TV (#164 Utica-Rome) KEYT 2013.jpg|KEYT-TV (#170 San Luis Obispo, CA) ABFC9E8F-A246-4C81-ABAF-5E4BC623D779.jpeg|WRBL (#183 Columbus, GA) WWMT.jpg|WWMT (#184 Kalamazoo) Wsaz-logo.jpg|WSAZ-TV (#185 Charleston, WV) WCIA.jpg|WCIA (#213 Champaign, IL) Opb logo.svg|KOAB-TV (#203 Bend, OR) KFDX-540-FLAT1.jpg|KFDX-TV (#253 Wichita Falls, TX) Kimt.jpg|KIMT (#280 Mason City, IA) Channel 4 NBC 4 New York.png|WNBC (#1 New York City) KNBC_2013.jpg|KNBC (#2 Los Angeles) KRON4 logo.png|KRON-TV (#4 San Francisco) KDFW Logo 2007.png|KDFW (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) NBC4v.png|WRC-TV (#9 Washington, DC) BLUE EYE 4 WBZ LOGO (1) copy.png|WBZ-TV (#10 Boston) 9ZRPV4pp.jpeg|WDIV-TV (#11 Detroit) wfor new 2010.png|WFOR-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KOMO 4 logo.png|KOMO-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Blue wcco 4 logo.jpg|WCCO-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KCNC CBS 4 Denver.png|KCNC-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) 1.3.07-kmov.jpg|KMOV (#21 St. Louis) 945478 10151564535818643 2038821859 n.jpg|WTAE-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) Abc4utah.png|KTVX (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) WOAI News 4.png|WOAI-TV (#31 San Antonio) WDAF Fox4 2007.jpg|WDAF-TV (#32 Kansas City) WCMH_logo_2011.jpg|WCMH-TV (#36 Columbus, OH) WTMJ_logo.png|WTMJ-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WTTV-CBS-2015.jpg|WTTV (#39 Indianapolis) WSMV 2011.jpg|WSMV-TV (#44 Nashville) KFOR 2008.png|KFOR-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) Wwltv.png|WWL-TV (#52 New Orleans) Wivb 2012 logo.jpg|WIVB-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) WYFF_NBC_4.png|WYFF (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) KGBT.jpg|KGBT-TV (#59 McAllen-Brownsville-Harlingen) KVOA_Logo.png|KVOA (#60 Tucson) FFbTzZGS.jpeg|KITV (#64 Honolulu) Kob4 1326839620 37.jpg|KOB (#68 Albuquerque) KDBC HD.jpg|KDBC-TV (#74 El Paso) WCIV ABC News 4 logo 2011.png|WCIV (#81 Charleston, SC) KARK 2011.png|KARK-TV (#84 Little Rock) kxly4.jpg|KXLY-TV (#91 Spokane) WHBF-TV logo.png|WHBF-TV (#147 Quad Cities (Davenport-Rock Island-Moline)) Wtvy.jpg|WTVY (#190 Dothan, AL) KAMR2014.png|KAMR-TV (#192 Amarillo, TX) KX4.jpg|KXJB-TV (#211 Fargo-Moorhead) Channel 5 WNYW.svg|WNYW (#1 New York City) Ktla2009.png|KTLA (#2 Los Angeles) WMAQ 2013.jpg|WMAQ-TV (#3 Chicago) KPIX 5 2018.svg|KPIX (#4 San Francisco) KXAS-TV logo.png|KXAS-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Fox 5 Atlanta.png|WAGA-TV (#7 Atlanta) WTTG1.jpg|WTTG (#9 Washington DC) 2013-Present.jpeg|WCVB-TV (#10 Boston) KING 5 2016.svg|KING-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KPHO CBS 5.png|KPHO-TV (#15 Phoenix) Yt06Nojp.jpeg|KSTP-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KSDKGannettLogo2011.jpg|KSDK (#21 St. Louis) Portland's CW.svg|KRCW-TV (#23 Portland, OR) Wlwt5newlogo.jpg|WLWT (#28 Cincinnati) WEWS 5 2016.jpg|WEWS-TV (#29 Cleveland) 1000px-KSL-TV logo svg.png|KSL-TV (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KENS 5 San Antonio 2000.svg|KENS-TV (#31 San Antonio) KCTV 5 CBS.png|KCTV (#32 Kansas City) KVVU_Fox_5_logo.jpg|KVVU-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WRAL 2003.jpg|WRAL-TV (#42 Raleigh-Durham) WTVF 1989.jpg|WTVF (#44 Nashville) KOCO 5 Oklahoma City.png|KOCO-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) WPTV_2008.png|WPTV-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WMC-TV 1993.jpg|WMC-TV (#49 Memphis) KRGV 2012.jpg|KRGV-TV (#59 McAllen-Brownsville-Harlingen) KGMB 2009.png|KGMB-TV (#64 Honolulu) WCSC 2011.jpg|WCSC-TV (#81 Charleston, SC) WOI-DT Local 5 2015.png|WOI-DT (#90 Des Moines) KOAA 2013.jpg|KOAA-TV (#92 Colorado Springs) Wkrg.jpg|WKRG-TV (#93 Mobile) KFSM 2012.jpg|KFSM-TV (#127 Fayetteville (North West Arkansas) WNEM CBS 5 2004.svg|WNEM-TV (#128 Flint) Wptz2016.png|WPTZ (#139 Burlington-Plattsburgh) WTVH 5.png|WTVH (#164 Utica-Rome) Wfrv local 5 logo.jpg|WFRV-TV (#188 Green Bay) nbc5.png|KOBI (#206 Medford-Ashland, OR) WABI-TV's_TV-5_Video_ID_From_2008.png|WABI-TV (#220 Bangor) Channel 6 WPVI 6 ABC 2013.png|WPVI-TV (#8 Philadelphia) wtvj nbc 6 south florida.png|WTVJ (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KOIN 2014 Logo.png|KOIN (#23 Portland, OR) Logo kvie 2000.jpg|KVIE (#27 Sacramento) WKMG Local 6 2004.png|WKMG-TV (#35 Orlando) Wsyx.jpeg|WSYX (#36 Columbus, OH) Witi_2008.jpg|WITI (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WRTV RTV 6 ABC.jpg|WRTV (#39 Indianapolis) WLNE-TV 2013 Logo.png|WLNE-TV (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) WDSU2015.jpg|WDSU (#52 New Orleans) Wtvr-cbs6-2015.png|WTVR-TV (#55 Richmond) WBRC_Fox_6.png|WBRC (#57 Birmingham) EventSponsorMajor_CBS6_WRGB-NEWS_1-color_blu.svg|WRGB (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) 150px-KOTV logo 2010.png|KOTV-DT (#65 Tulsa) WATE.png|WATE-TV (#70 Knoxville) WOWT NBC OMAHA.jpg|WOWT-TV (#72 Omaha-Council Bluffs) KHQ 2007.jpg|KHQ-TV (#91 Spokane) IMG_0154.PNG|WJBF (#108 Augusta, GA) WLNS 6 2015.png|WLNS-TV (#124 Lansing-East Lansing) KTAL 2012 Logo.png|KTAL-TV (#132 Shreveport) KRIS6NEWS.jpg|KRIS-TV (#136 Corpus Christi) KFDM1.svg|KFDM (#138 Beaumont-Port Arthur, TX) KWQC6NewsHD.jpg|KWQC-TV (#147 Quad Cities (Davenport-Rock Island-Moline)) WECT_2005.jpg|WECT (#160 Wilmington, NC) WCTV.png|WCTV (#161 Tallahassee) WCSH NBC 6 Portland.png|WCSH (#167 Portland, ME) KSBY_6.jpg|KSBY (#170 San Luis Obispo, CA) KBJR 2016.png|KBJR-TV (#209 Duluth-Superior) WDAY-TV logo 2018.png|WDAY-TV (#211 Fargo-Moorhead) KSVI6.png|KSVI (#250 Billings, MT) KAUZ2016.svg|KAUZ-TV (#253 Wichita Falls, TX) Channel 7 wabc 2013 small.png|WABC-TV (#1 New York City) ABC7 LosAngeles2013.png|KABC-TV (#2 Los Angeles) New ABC 7 Chicago logo.png|WLS-TV (#3 Chicago) abc7 logo rgb color.png|KGO-TV (#4 San Francisco) ABC7WJLA.png|WJLA-TV (#9 Washington, DC) WHDH 7 logo.jpg|WHDH (#10 Boston) WXYZ 7 2013.png|WXYZ-TV (#11 Detroit) WSVN 7 logo.png|WSVN (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KIRO 7 2015.svg|KIRO-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Kmgh 7.png|KMGH-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) KUED Current.png|KUED (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KTBC_Fox_7.png|KTBC (#37 Austin) WJCT 2000s.gif|WJCT (#46 Jacksonville) WKBW 7 2013.jpg|WKBW-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) WHIO TV 7 2013.jpg|WHIO-TV (#61 Dayton) KOAT 7 2013.jpg|KOAT-TV (#68 Albuquerque) WKNX 7 Logo.png|WKNX-TV (#70 Knoxville) KETV-LOGO-COLOR.jpg|KETV (#72 Omaha-Council Bluffs) Scetv2016.svg|WITV (#81 Charleston, SC) Katv 7.png|KATV (#84 Little Rock) Logo WITN.png|WITN-TV (#86 Greenville-New Bern-Jacksonville) 500px-KSPS Logo svg.png|KSPS-TV (#91 Spokane) KTVB 2007.jpg|KTVB (#100 Boise) KPLC 2006.jpg|KPLC (#104 Lafayette, LA) Wdbj_2012.png|WDBJ (#111 Roanoke-Lynchburg) KLTV 2007.png|KLTV (#143 Tyler-Longview) NEW-CHANNEL-7 Fall2017 Blue.png|KAZT-TV (#145 Flagstaff-Prescott, AZ) WSPA7NEWS.svg|WSPA-TV (#158 Asheville) WTVW 7CW 2019.png|WTVW (#162 Evansville) KAKM logo.png|KAKM (#166 Anchorage) WSAW 2012.jpg|WSAW-TV (#168 Wausau-Stevens Point, WI (Central WI)) KOSA CBS 7 logo.jpg|KOSA-TV (#181 Odessa-Midland, TX) KVII-ABC7 logo 2013.png|KVII-TV (#192 Amarillo, TX) KRCR Logo2 2006.jpg|KRCR-TV (#201 Chico, CA) KBNZ logo.png|KBNZ-LD (#203 Bend, OR) KWWL-7 2016 Logo.jpg|KWWL (#207 Cedar Rapids) ABC-7-Logo.jpg|KVIA-TV (#212 Las Cruces, NM) Abc7.png|WVII-TV (#220 Bangor) KOAM-TV Logo.png|KOAM-TV (#231 Joplin, MO) WJHG 2018 001.jpg|WJHG-TV (#234 Panama City, FL) Channel 8 KFLA logo.png|KFLA-LD (#2 Los Angeles) WFAA 2012.png|WFAA (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Houstonpublicmedia.jpg|KUHT (#6 Houston-Galveston) GPB 2009.jpg|WGTV (#7 Atlanta) Estrella tv.png|WGEN-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) Eight logo15.png|KAET (#15 Phoenix) KFMB-TV 2013.png|KFMB-TV (#17 San Diego) News Channel 8.png|WFLA-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) KGW Logo 2014.svg|KGW (#23 Portland, OR) Wjw 2008.jpg|WJW (#29 Cleveland) KLAS_2009.jpg|KLAS-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WISHTV8.png|WISH-TV (#39 Indianapolis) WGHP Fox 8.png|WGHP (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) News 8 wtnh.png|WTNH (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) WVUE FOX 8 2009.svg|WVUE-DT (#52 New Orleans) WRIC2016.png|WRIC-TV (#55 Richmond) WROC-TV logo.png|WROC-TV (#56 Rochester, NY) Tulsas Channel 8 Logo.png|KTUL (#65 Tulsa) WOOD TV8 NBC.svg|WOOD-TV (#67 Grand Rapids) WVLT 2018 Blue small.jpg|WVLT-TV (#70 Knoxville) KSBW 2011.png|KSBW (#80 Monterey-Salinas-Santa Cruz) KCCI_8_Des_Moines.png|KCCI (#90 Des Moines) WGAL 8 2012.png|WGAL (#103 York) KOLO 8.jpg|KOLO-TV (#120 Reno) WQAD_2013.jpg|WQAD-TV (#147 Quad Cities (Davenport-Rock Island-Moline)) Waka_2013.png|WAKA (#154 Montgomery) WMTW8.png|WMTW (#167 Portland, ME) WCHS8.svg|WCHS-TV (#185 Charleston, WV) soptv.jpg|KSYS (#206 Medford-Ashland, OR) WKBT Logo.png|WKBT-DT (#222 La Crosse, WI) KOMU NBC 8.png|KOMU-TV (#237 Columbia, MO) Channel 9 WWOR-TV logo.png|WWOR-TV (#1 New York City) KCAL 9 logo.png|KCAL-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WGN9 Chicago 2017.svg|WGN-TV (#3 Chicago) 540px-KQED-logo svg.png|KQED (#4 San Francisco) WUSA 9 2018.svg|WUSA (#9 Washington, DC) kcts logo current.png|KCTS-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) FOX9 KMSP.png|KMSP-TV (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KUSA logo.svg|KUSA (#19 Denver-Boulder) WSOC-TV 2012 logo.png|WSOC-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WCPO 2013.png|WCPO-TV (#28 Cincinnati) KLRN PBS.svg|KLRN (#31 San Antonio) KMBC 1997.png|KMBC-TV (#32 Kansas City) WFTV_9_2016.jpg|WFTV (#35 Orlando) KWTV 9 logo 2010.png|KWTV (#47 Oklahoma City) KHII-TV.png|KHII-TV (#64 Honolulu) 8D373E58-D3D3-4C8D-BF41-DD738E89FF7C-16850-00000C460F5BC01E.jpeg|KTSM-TV (#74 El Paso) WAFB_9_logo.jpg|WAFB (#79 Baton Rouge) WSYR 2013 Logo.png|WSYR-TV (#84 Syracuse) WNCT_9_On_Your_Side.png|WNCT-TV (#86 Greenville-New Bern-Jacksonville) KNIN 2016.png|KNIN-TV (#100 Boise) WTVC_9.png|WTVC (#106 Chattanooga) 1374359_10151889419345944_1318105715_n.jpg|KEZI (#144 Eugene-Springfield) WTVM_2010.png|WTVM (#183 Columbus, GA) Wmur-logo.png|WMUR-TV (#193 Manchester) KCRG-TV Logo 2013.png|KCRG-TV (#207 Cedar Rapids) KCAU 9 News.svg|KCAU-TV (#265 Sioux City, IA) Channel 10 WCAU-TV NBC 10 2012.png|WCAU (#8 Philadelphia) WPLG Local 10 ABC.png|WPLG (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KSAZ Fox 10 Phoenix.png|KSAZ-TV (#15 Phoenix) KGTV ABC10 r.jpg|KGTV (#17 San Diego) Wtsp.png|WTSP (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) opb logo.svg|KOPB-TV (#23 Portland, OR) KXTV ABC10 Logo.svg|KXTV (#27 Sacramento) WBNS_TV_10.png|WBNS-TV (#36 Columbus, OH) WJAR 2014.png|WJAR-TV (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) WAVY TV 10 logo.svg|WAVY-TV (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WHEC-TV logo.png|WHEC-TV (#56 Rochester, NY) Alabama public television.jpg|WBIQ (#57 Birmingham) WTEN 2013.jpg|WTEN (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) WBIR logo.jpg|WBIR-TV (#70 Knoxville) WIS 2003.png|WIS (#88 Columbia, SC) WALA 2007.png|WALA-TV (#93 Mobile) KAKE 2011.jpg|KAKE (#95 Wichita) Klfy_10_2011_logo.jpg|KLFY-TV (#104 Lafayette, LA) WSLS 10.jpg|WSLS-TV (#111 Roanoke-Lynchburg) KOLR 2009.png|KOLR (#135 Springfield, MO) KZTV.png|KZTV (#136 Corpus Christi) KOLN-KGIN 10-11.jpg|KOLN (#171 Lincoln) Kfda-amarillo-newschannel-10-logo.png|KFDA-TV (#192 Amarillo, TX) KWTX (2).jpg|KWTX-TV (#196 Waco, TX) KTVL 10.png|KTVL (#206 Medford-Ashland, OR) WTHI-TV10.png|WTHI-TV (#208 Terre Haute) WDIO WIRT 10-13 2013.jpg|WDIO-DT (#209 Duluth-Superior) WTAJ10.png|WTAJ-TV (#257 Altoona) Channel 11 500px-WPIX11 svg.png|WPIX (#1 New York City) KTTV ID logo.jpg|KTTV (#2 Los Angeles) Wttw 2000s.png|WTTW (#3 Chicago) KNTV 2008 Logo.png|KNTV (#4 San Francisco) CBS112015Logo.svg|KTVT (#5 Dallas-Ft.Worth) KHOU LOGO2011.png|KHOU (#6 Houston-Galveston) WXIA-TV 2019.png|WXIA-TV (#7 Atlanta) KSTW alternate logo.svg|KSTW (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KARE 11 logo.svg|KARE (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KPLR 11.jpg|KPLR-TV (#21 St. Louis) wbal.png|WBAL-TV (#22 Baltimore) WPXI 2004.jpg|WPXI (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) 1011785_10151629849202550_1509726034_n.jpg|WTVD (#42 Raleigh-Durham) WHAS 2018.svg|WHAS-TV (#54 Louisville) KMSB FOX 11 2015.jpg|KMSB (#60 Tucson) Wink 2007.png|WINK-TV (#62 Ft. Myers-Naples-Marco Island) KHET 2016.png|KHET (#64 Honolulu) OETA 2016 logo.png|KOED-TV (#65 Tulsa) THV11 2013 Logo.png|KTHV (#84 Little Rock) WTOL 11 2019.svg|WTOL (#89 Toledo) IPTVLogo.png|KDIN-TV (#90 Des Moines) WTOC.png|WTOC-TV (#155 Savannah) WFSU Public Media logo.png|WFSU-TV (#161 Tallahassee) KTVA CBS Alask HD Launch logo.png|KTVA (#166 Anchorage) KCBD_White.jpg|KCBD (#178 Lubbock) Channel 12 WHYY logo.svg|WHYY-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KPNX NBC 12.png|KPNX (#15 Phoenix) CPT12 logo.png|KBDI-TV (#19 Denver-Boulder) KPTV Fox 12 Oregon.svg|KPTV (#23 Portland, OR) L12-CBS-Color-300x92.jpg|WKRC-TV (#28 Cincinnati) KMYU 2010.png|KMYU (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KSAT 2013 Logo.png|KSAT-TV (#31 San Antonio) WISN_2012_Logo.png|WISN-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) 2000px-WPRI-TV svg.png|WPRI-TV (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) WXII News 12.png|WXII-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) First Coast News 2017.png|WTLV (#46 Jacksonville) WPEC CBS 12.png|WPEC (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WYES 2009.gif|WYES-TV (#52 New Orleans) WWBT NBC 12 On Your Side.png|WWBT (#55 Richmond) KWCH 2009.jpg|KWCH-DT (#95 Wichita) WDEF new logo.png|WDEF-TV (#106 Chattanooga) Wrdw12.jpg|WRDW-TV (#108 Augusta, GA) WJTV 12 NEWS 2018.png|WJTV (#121 Jackson, MS) WJRT ABC 12 2013.png|WJRT-TV (#128 Flint) Ksla.png|KSLA (#132 Shreveport) KBMT12.svg|KBMT (#138 Beaumont-Port Arthur, TX) WSFA_2010.jpg|WSFA (#154 Montgomery) WICUlogo.png|WICU (#169 Erie) Cbs12news.png|WBNG-TV (#182 Binghamton) KHSL-TV 2009.png|KHSL-TV (#201 Chico, CA) 1157706_10152243300488312_953557500_n.jpg|KDRV (#206 Medford-Ashland, OR) Ktxs abc12 abilene.png|KTXS-TV (#238 Abilene, TX) Channel 13 Thirteen logo 2011.svg|WNET (#1 New York) My 13 logo.png|KCOP (#2 Los Angeles) MundoFox WOCK 13.png|WOCK-CD (#3 Chicago) Keralogo.jpg|KERA-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KTRK2014.png|KTRK-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) KCPQ Q13 Fox.png|KCPQ (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Fox 13 Tampa Bay.png|WTVT (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WJZ 13 2017.svg|WJZ-TV (#22 Baltimore) WQED.png|WQED (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) KOVR CBS 13.svg|KOVR (#27 Sacramento) KSTU.png|KSTU (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) KTNV-TV_ABC13_Action_News.png|KTNV-TV (#33 Las Vegas) WTHR-STACK-CMYK.jpg|WTHR (#39 Indianapolis) WVEC_2018.svg|WVEC (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) OETA 2016 logo.png|KETA-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) WHBQ_Fox_13_Memphis.png|WHBQ-TV (#49 Memphis) WHAMNewestLogo.png|WHAM-TV (#56 Rochester, NY) WVTMLogo2015.png|WVTM-TV (#57 Birmingham) KOLD_2010.jpg|KOLD-TV (#60 Tucson) Wnyt_2008.png|WNYT (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) KHNL 2009.png|KHNL Hawaii (#64) WZZM 13OnYourSide 2018.png|WZZM-TV (#67 Grand Rapids) KRQE Primary Logo 2018.png|KRQE (#68 Albuquerque) WTVG 13 ABC 2013.jpg|WTVG (#89 Toledo) WHO-TV_logo.png|WHO-DT (#90 Des Moines) CXg8QehP_400x400.jpg|KRDO-TV (#92 Colorado Springs) Wset-tv.jpg|WSET-TV (#111 Roanoke-Lynchburg) KVAL_13_CBS.png|KVAL-TV (#144 Eugene-Springfield) uniMas Phoenix 2013.png|KFPH-DT (#145 Flagstaff-Prescott, AZ) WLOX_2005.png|WLOX (#152 Biloxi-Gulfport-Pascagoula) WREX 2010.png|WREX (#153 Rockford) WMAZ 2008.jpg|WMAZ-TV (#156 Macon) Wbtw 2008.png|WBTW (#157 Myrtle Beach, SC) File:Wlos_wcvmp2.png|WLOS (#158 Asheville) Wowk13.jpg|WOWK-TV (#159 Huntington-Ashland) WGME CBS 13.png|WGME-TV (#167 Portland, ME) 13.png|WIBW-TV (#197 Topeka) WDIO WIRT 10-13 2013.jpg|WIRT-DT (#209 Duluth-Superior) WMBBCurrent.png|WMBB (#234 Panama City, FL) WEAU_13.png|WEAU-TV (#236 Eau Claire, WI) KRCG 13 2016.jpg|KRCG (#237 Columbia, MO) CXg8QehP_400x400.jpg|KRDO-TV (#239 Pueblo) KCWY13.png|KCWY-DT (#282 Casper, WY) Channel 14 Univision 14 2019.png|KDTV-DT (#4 San Francisco) IONTelevision2016.svg|WPXA-TV (#7 Atlanta) Univision Washington DC 2019.png|WFDC-DT (#9 Washington, DC) WHKYTVlogo.jpg|WHKY-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KBVO Logo 2018.svg|KBVO (#37 Austin) KFOX 2008.jpg|KFOX-TV (#74 El Paso) WFIE 2010.png|WFIE (#162 Evansville) Cbs14kmeg.png|KMEG (#265 Sioux City, IA) Channel 15 ABC15AZ.png|KNXV-TV (#15 Phoenix) KPBS 2019.svg|KPBS (#17 San Diego) KET logo.svg|WKPC-TV (#54 Louisville) WXSP-CA 2006.png|WXSP-CD (#67 Grand Rapids) ET PBS icon.jpg|WKOP-TV (#70 Knoxville) WXBUlogo.png|WXBU (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) Nbc15.jpeg|WPMI-TV (#93 Mobile) NBC15Logo.jpg|WMTV (#97 Madison) KADN 2007 logo.png|KADN-TV (#104 Lafayette, LA) WANE 15CBS-2018.jpg|WANE-TV (#107 Ft. Wayne) 15WPDE.jpeg|WPDE-TV (#157 Myrtle Beach, SC) Univision Portland 2019.png|KABH-LP (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 16 KONG-TV logo 2016.svg|KONG (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) WEDQ 3.4 (Tampa - St. Petersburg - Sarasota).png|WEDQ (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) IONTelevision2016.svg|WINP-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) ThinkTV.jpg|WPTD (#61 Dayton) WNEP 1996.jpg|WNEP-TV (#71 Wilkes Barre-Scranton) KLRT Logo.png|KLRT-TV (#84 Little Rock) FROF7q7f.svg|WAPT (#121 Jackson, MS) KMTR-NBC16.jpg|KMTR (#144 Eugene-Springfield) WNDU logo.png|WNDU-TV (#179 South Bend) Channel 17 Peachtree TV.png|WPCH-TV (#7 Atlanta) WPHL 2018.svg|WPHL-TV (#8 Philadelphia) Wlrnlogopng2.png|WLRN-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) CBS17.svg|WNCN (#42 Raleigh-Durham) WZTV FOX 17 Nashville.jpg|WZTV (#44 Nashville) CW 17-1.png|WCWJ (#46 Jacksonville) WNED 2007.png|WNED-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) WXMI.jpg|WXMI (#67 Grand Rapids) 17KGET_300dpi-3.jpg|KGET-TV (#75 Bakersfield) KDSM logo.png|KDSM-TV (#90 Des Moines) WAND 2005.png|WAND (#213 Champaign, IL) 1148993_489197894504200_1221741782_n.png|KMIZ (#237 Columbia, MO) Channel 18 LA18 logo.png|KSCI (#2 Los Angeles) Azteca America 2011 logo.svg|WDWO-CD (#11 Detroit) Wccb charlotte's cw.png|WCCB (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WKCF_CW_18_Orlando.png|WKCF (#35 Orlando) KLRU 2008.jpg|KLRU (#37 Austin) WVTV 2017 Logo.png|WVTV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) KTTU 2006.jpg|KTTU (#60 Tucson) Wlex_nbc18_lexington.png|WLEX-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) WLFI_2012.jpg|WLFI-TV (#232 Lafayette, IN) Channel 19 Wpcw 2010.png|WPCW (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WXIX Fox 19.png|WXIX-TV (#28 Cincinnati) WOIO CBS 19 2019 Logo.png|WOIO (#29 Cleveland) KCPT-bteal-tag.png|KCPT (#32 Kansas City) KQCW 2009.png|KQCW-DT (#65 Tulsa) WLTX 1999.png|WLTX (#88 Columbia, SC) KVMD logo.jpg|KIMG-LD (#118 Oxnard-Ventura) 415184 G.jpg|KYTX (#143 Tyler-Longview) Comet TV 2015.svg|WHOI (#149 Peoria) WXOW19.png|WXOW (#222 La Crosse, WI) WHNT 2009.jpg|WHNT-TV (#248 Florence-Muscle Shoals, AL) Channel 20 Bento940logo.png|WYCC (#3 Chicago) KOFY TV 20 2019.jpg|KOFY-TV (#4 San Francisco) KTXH My 20.png|KTXH (#6 Houston-Galveston) WDCA.jpg|WDCA (#9 Washington, DC) WMYD TV 20 Detroit 2014.png|WMYD (#11 Detroit) WPRU 2013 Logo.gif|WPRU-LP (#14 Puerto Rico) 9news20.jpg|KTVD (#19 Denver-Boulder) Triad20cw.png|WCWG (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) WCCT logo 2012.jpg|WCCT-TV (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) WBXX-TV CW Knoxville logo.jpg|WBXX-TV (#70 Knoxville) WCJB 2013.jpg|WCJB (#82 Gainesville-Ocala) WCOV_FOX_20.jpg|WCOV-TV (#154 Montgomery) WUTR ABC.jpg|WUTR (#164 Utica-Rome) WBGH NBC 5.png|WBGH-CA (#182 Binghamton) Channel 21 KTXA Texas 21 2018.png|KTXA (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) WLIW21 logo.png|WLIW (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) KHSV 21.png|KHSV (#33 Las Vegas) Wtto cw21 birmingham.jpg|WTTO (#57 Birmingham) WHNS 2002.svg|WHNS (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) WHP-TV CBS 21.png|WHP-TV (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) WPu0R233.jpg|WFMJ-TV (#125 Youngstown-Warren) IONTelevision2016.svg|WPXG-TV (#171 Concord (Lakes Region)) KTVZ NewsChannel 21 logo.gif|KTVZ (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 22 KWHY Canal 22 2018.jpg|KWHY-TV (#2 Los Angeles) Mega-tv-logo.png|WSBS-CD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KZJO JoeTV.png|KZJO (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) IONTelevision2016.svg|KPXG-TV (#23 Portland, OR) WLFL (CW 22) Raleigh.svg|WLFL (#42 Raleigh-Durham) Wyou 2008.png|WYOU (#71 Wilkes Barre-Scranton) NewWWLP.png|WWLP (#87 Springfield, MA) CW22 KSKN.png|KSKN (#91 Spokane) KRCB-TV22.png|KRCB (#119 Santa Rosa) WVNY 222.png|WVNY (#139 Burlington-Plattsburgh) Wbmm_cw.png|WBMM (#154 Montgomery) WSBT 2013 Logo.png|WSBT-TV (#179 South Bend) Channel 23 KVMD logo.jpg|KVMD (#2 Los Angeles) WWME-CA 2008.png|WWME-CA (#3 Chicago) Univision 23 2019.png|KUVN-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) daystar TV.png|WUDT-LD (#11 Detroit) Univision 23 2019.png|WLTV-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) The CW Twin Cities.svg|WUCW (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) WNDY My 23.svg|WNDY-TV (#39 Indianapolis) WNLO 2006.png|WNLO (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) KVEO Local 23.png|KVEO-TV (#59 McAllen-Brownsville-Harlingen) WXXA New.png|WXXA-TV (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) Koki2014.jpg|KOKI-TV (#65 Tulsa) KERO 2012-.jpg|KERO-TV (#75 Bakersfield) Wkar logo.png|WKAR-TV (#124 Lansing-East Lansing) NJTV 2017.svg|WNJS (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Channel 24 estrella tv.png|WASA-LD (#1 New York) WFXZ MundoMax 24.png|WFXZ-CD (#10 Boston) MyTV Balitmore.png|WUTB (#22 Baltimore) KVCR-TV's Video ID_From 2011.png|KVCR-DT (#26 Riverside-San Barnardino) KVUE_01.jpg|KVUE (#37 Austin) Local24logo.png|WATN-TV (#49 Memphis) KSEE 2009.jpg|KSEE (#66 Fresno) WTAT 2008.png|WTAT-TV (#81 Charleston, SC) WNWO-2014.png|WNWO-TV (#89 Toledo) KSAS 2012.jpg|KSAS-TV (#95 Wichita) WGXA 2009.jpg|WGXA (#156 Macon) WJET logo.png|WJET-TV (#169 Erie) Channel 25 NYC Life.svg|WNYE-TV (#1 New York) BOSTON25NEWS.jpg|WFXT (#10 Boston) WKRP-TV logo.png|WBQC-LD (#28 Cincinnati) WVIZ 2001.jpg|WVIZ (#29 Cleveland) 51E854FE-2159-45D1-9090-E346853197F4-34308-00000751789875D3.png|WJXX (#46 Jacksonville) KOKH Fox 25.png|KOKH-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) 578409_10151552692484314_1738581081_n.jpg|WPBF (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) 47CA8B7A-8D46-4D53-A9B8-4D22448E708B.png|WOLO-TV (#88 Columbia, SC) Weyi.jpeg|WEYI-TV (#128 Flint) Kxxv25 waco.png|KXXV (#150 Killeen-Temple, TX) WEHT ABC25 2019.png|WEHT (#162 Evansville) WDVM logo.jpg|WDVM-TV (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro) KNDU NBC 25.jpg|KNDU (#189 Tri-Cities, WA (Richland-Kennewick-Pasco)) Channel 26 WCIU 26 The U 2017.svg|WCIU-TV (#3 Chicago) KTSF.png|KTSF (#4 San Francisco) KRIV Fox 26.png|KRIV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WETA1.png|WETA (#9 Washington, DC) WZVN-logo 2013.png|WZVN-TV (#62 Ft. Myers-Naples-Marco Island) Bugdeluxe.jpg|WUNL-TV(#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) IONTelevision2016.svg|WHPX-TV (#50 New Britain - Hartford - New Haven) Wgno-logo.jpg|WGNO (#52 New Orleans) WBDT CW Dayton.png|WBDT (#61 Dayton) 12510269_10154568057119012_7502231482024614367_n.jpg|KMPH-TV (#66 Fresno) 20160307031712%21WAGT_Schurz_Media_General_Logo.png|WAGT (#108 Augusta, GA) WGBA 2006.png|WGBA-TV (#188 Green Bay) KMVU-DT FOX 26.png|KMVU-DT (#206 Medford-Ashland, OR) Channel 27 KDFI FOX 4 More Channel 27.svg|KDFI (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) univision Boston 2019.png|WUNI (#10 Boston) WGNT27.png|WGNT (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) WHTM 27 2019.png|WHTM-TV (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) WKOW Madison WI 2016.png|WKOW (#97 Madison) WKYT_2012.jpg|WKYT-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Wkbn 2015.jpeg|WKBN-TV (#125 Youngstown-Warren) WTXL-Logo.png|WTXL-TV (#161 Tallahassee) uniMas Boston 2013.png|WUTF-TV (#10 Boston) Channel 28 KCET Logo.png|KCET (#2 Los Angeles) WFPA-CA UniMas Philadelphia logo.png|WFPA-CA (#8 Philadelphia) 307px-KBTC.svg.png|KBTC-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) Wfts2008.png|WFTS-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WTTE_2007.jpg|WTTE (#36 Columbus, OH) WLWC 2008.png|WLWC (#41 Providence-Warwick-Pawtucket) WBRE 2008.png|WBRE-TV (#71 Wilkes Barre-Scranton) kayu logo.png|KAYU-TV (#91 Spokane) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WCPB (#140 Salisbury-Ocean City) opb logo.svg|KEPB-TV (#144 Eugene-Springfield) KAMC 2013 Logo.png|KAMC (#178 Lubbock) GPB 2009.jpg|WJSP-TV (#183 Columbus, GA) Channel 29 estrella tv.png|KMPX (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Fox 29 Philadelphia.png|WTXF-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KUNS51.png|KUNS-TV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) My29 WFTC logo.png|WFTC (#16 Minneapolis-St. Paul) KCWE29 Kansas City.png|KCWE (#32 Kansas City) WFLX_2008.png|WFLX (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) WUTVLogo.png|WUTV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) Channel 30 IONTelevision2016.svg|KPXN (#2 Los Angeles) WPBA ATLPBA logo.png|WPBA (#7 Atlanta) mhznetworks1.png|WNVC (#9 Washington, DC) 897212800313685 3018674144552468472 n.jpg|KDNL-TV (#21 St. Louis) KVMD logo.jpg|KSGA-LD (#26 Riverside-San Bernardino) KUCW 30.svg|KUCW (#30 Salt Lake City-Ogden-Provo) Wuxp my tv banner.png|WUXP-TV (#44 Nashville) WFOX.JPG|WFOX-TV (#46 Jacksonville) WLMT 1987.png|WLMT (#49 Memphis) WVIT Logo 20173.png|WVIT (#50 New Britain - Hartford - New Haven KFSN-TV logo 2013.png|KFSN-TV (#66 Fresno) Channel 31 IONTelevision2016.svg|WPXN-TV (#1 New York) KVMD logo.jpg|KSMV-LD (#2 Los Angeles) IONTelevision2016.svg|WPXD-TV (#11 Detroit) KDVR 2011.png|KDVR (#19 Denver-Boulder) KMAX CW31.png|KMAX-TV (#27 Sacramento) Wuhf hd 2012.png|WUHF (#56 Rochester, NY) WMBD 2007.PNG|WMBD-TV (#149 Peoria) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WWPB (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro, MD-PA) Channel 32 Fox32-1.png|WFLD (#3 Chicago) Index777.png|WHUT-TV (#9 Washington, DC) WMOR.svg|WMOR-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Portland's CW.svg|KRCW-TV (#23 Portland, OR) Wlky.png|WLKY-TV (#54 Louisville) Metv logo.png|WGTA (TV) (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) ABC32-1280X720-4-24.png|WNCF (#154 Montgomery) Channel 33 Kdaf 2017.svg|KDAF (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) Whpr.jpg|WHPS-CD (#11 Detroit) MyTV33 2011.jpg|WBFS-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) univision Arizona 2019.png|KTVW-DT (#15 Phoenix) Kvcw cw.png|KVCW (#33 Las Vegas) Channel 34 WJAN41.png|WPXO-LD (#1 New York) univision 34 2019.png|KMEX-DT (#2 Los Angeles) Univision Atlanta 2019.png|WUVG-DT (#7 Atlanta) telemundo Nueva Inglaterra 2018.png|WNEU (#10 Boston) KOCB CW 34.png|KOCB (#47 Oklahoma City) WTVX 2014.svg|WTVX (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) IONTelevision2016.svg|KGPX-TV (#91 Spokane) KLSR34.png|KLSR-TV (#144 Eugene-Springfield) KJTV_2009.png|KJTV-TV (#178 Lubbock) WIVT logo.svg|WIVT (#182 Binghamton) Channel 35 MiND-logo.jpg|WYBE (#8 Philadelphia) UniMas Phoenix 2013.png|KFPH-DT (#15 Phoenix) KMYS 2010 Logo.png|KMYS (#31 San Antonio) WOFL Fox 35.png|WOFL (#35 Orlando) WFGX.png|WFGX (#93 Mobile) WseeHd.png|WSEE (#169 Erie) KAPP 35.jpg|KAPP (#200 Yakima, WA) Channel 36 WATL MyAtlTV.png|WATL (#7 Atlanta) kazt phoenix.png|KAZT-CD (#15 Phoenix) WCNC alternate logo.jpg|WCNC-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KTVU PLUS KICU 36.svg|KICU-TV (#34 San Jose) Kxanlogo.jpg|KXAN-TV (#37 Austin) Univision Oklahoma City 2012.png|KUOK (#47 Oklahoma City) Wwmp mntv.png|WMMP (#81 Charleston, SC) 160px-Wupw 2010.png|WUPW (#89 Toledo) 1000494_10151537925093412_761423952_n.jpg|WTVQ-DT (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 38 IONTelevision2016.svg|WCPX-TV (#3 Chicago) Sonlife Broadcasting Network.jpg|KCNS (#4 San Francisco) WSBK 2011.png|WSBK-TV (#10 Boston) wadl mount clemens.png|WADL (#11 Detroit) 38.png|WTTA (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) WNOL 2011 Logo.png|WNOL-TV (#52 New Orleans) WLTZ 2007.jpg|WLTZ (#183 Columbus, GA) Channel 39 TELE - ROMANTICA.png|WNYN-LD (#1 New York) telemundo 39 Dallas 2012.jpg|KXTX-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KIAH 2017 PNG.png|KIAH (#6 Houston-Galveston) WSFL 2017 logo.png|WSFL-TV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) telemundo Arizona 2012.png|KTAZ (#15 Phoenix) NBC 7 San Diego 2012.svg|KNSD (#17 San Diego) pbs39 wlvt logo.jpg|WLVT-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) KFXO.png|KFXO-LP (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 40 estrella tv.png|WESV-LD (#3 Chicago) The-Impact-Network.jpg|WLPC-LD (#11 Detroit) Azteca_America_2011_logo.svg|KEJR-LD (#15 Phoenix) KTXL-TV Fox 40.png|KTXL (#27 Sacramento) Abc7.jpeg|WWSB (#73 Sarasota-Bradenton) Wggb new 2013.png|WGGB-TV (#87 Springfield, MA) Khbs abc40 fort smith.png|KHBS (#127 Fayetteville (North West Arkansas)) JusticeNetwork.jpg|WMGM-TV (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Wmya 2008.png|WMYA-TV (#158 Asheville) Wtwc 2011-0.png|WTWC-TV (#161 Tallahassee) WOTV 4 (2013).png|WOTV (#184 Kalamazoo) Channel 41 NewYork 218x149.jpg|WXTV-DT (#1 New York) WJAN41.png|WJAN-CD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) azteca Phoenix 41.png|KPDF-CA (#15 Phoenix) SanAntonio.jpg|KWEX-DT (#31 San Antonio) Kshb new 2012 logo.jpg|KSHB-TV (#32 Kansas City) WBME 2008.png|WBME-CA (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WDRB 2011.png|WDRB (#54 Louisville) 200px-KMYT My 41 Tulsa.png|KMYT-TV (#65 Tulsa) Channel 42 IONTelevision2016.svg|KPXG-LD (#23 Portland, OR) KEYE TV logo 2009.png|KEYE-TV (#37 Austin) WXEL_02-13.png|WXEL-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) Gk 23X-M.png|WIAT (#57 Birmingham) KPTM_Logo.png|KPTM (#72 Omaha-Council Bluffs) Channel 43 WUAB 2018 Logo.png|WUAB (#29 Cleveland) Fox 43 Hampton Roads.png|WVBT (#43 Norfolk-Virginia Beach-Newport News) KAUT 2011.jpg|KAUT-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) Wtnz 2016.png|WTNZ (#70 Knoxville) WPMT Fox 43 2013.png|WPMT (#78 Harrisburg-Lebanon-Carlisle) Channel 44 kxlatv44.png|KXLA (#2 Los Angeles) Telemundo Chicago 2018.png|WSNS-TV (#3 Chicago) KBCW The CW 44 Cable 12.png|KBCW (#4 San Francisco) Telemundo 44 2018.png|WZDC-CD (#9 Washington D.C.) WGBX.svg|WGBX-TV (#10 Boston) KFFV 44 MeTV Seattle.svg|KFFV (#13 Seattle-Tacoma) KPHE 44.jpg|KPHE-LD (#15 Phoenix) The CW 44 Tampa Bay.png|WTOG (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Wgmb fox44-primary.svg|WGMB (#79 Baton Rouge) Channel 45 KXLN-DT 2019.png|KXLN-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) KUTP Fox 10 Xtra.jpg|KUTP (#15 Phoenix) WBFF Fox 45.png|WBFF (#22 Baltimore) Wxlv 2013.jpg|WXLV-TV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) Fox 45.png|WRGT-TV (#61 Dayton) Wcwn new 2010.png|WCWN (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) KUVI Justice 45 .png|KUVI-DT (#75 Bakersfield) KSHV45.png|KSHV-TV (#132 Shreveport) Channel 46 KFTR46.png|KFTR-DT (#2 Los Angeles) Zuus Country Network Logo.png|KBPX-LD (#6 Houston-Galveston) CBS-46-WEB-LOGO.png|WGCL-TV (#7 Atlanta) Wjzy_fox_46.png|WJZY (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) Univision tucson 2013.jpg|KUVE-DT (#60 Tucson) WXCW TV 6.jpg|WXCW (#62 Ft. Myers-Naples-Marco Island) KET.jpg|WKLE (#99 Lexington-Fayette) WBSF 2007.png|WBSF (#128 Flint) WSKG Blue Large.jpg|WSKG-TV (#182 Binghamton) Channel 47 Telemundo 47 2018.png|WNJU (#1 New York) telemundo Houston 2018.png|KTMD (#6 Houston-Galveston) Telemundo Atlanta 2018.png|WKTB-CD (#7 Atlanta) uniMas Washington 2013.png|WMDO-CD (#9 Washington, DC) Univision Portland 2019.png|KUNP-LD (#23 Portland, OR) WJAX.JPG|WJAX-TV (#46 Jacksonville) IONTelevision2016.svg|WZRB (#88 Columbia, SC) WMSN 2009.png|WMSN-TV (#97 Madison) Channel 48 RNN logo.png|WRNN-TV (#1 New York) WMEU 48 The U Too.svg|WMEU-CA (#3 Chicago) KSTS Logo.png|KSTS (#4 San Francisco) WJAN41.png|WFUN-LD (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) CET logo.svg|WCET (#28 Cincinnati) Univision_Kansas_City_2013.png|KUKC-LP (#32 Kansas City) Wmyv 2010.png|WMYV (#45 Greensboro-Winston-Salem-High Point) my48medford2.png|KFBI-LD (#206 Medford-Ashland, OR) Channel 49 UniMas Dallas 2013.png|KSTR-DT (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) IONTelevision2016.svg|KPXB-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) PDX TV logo.png|KPDX (#23 Portland, OR) Wmlw.png|WLMW (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) Wnyo mntv.png|WNYO-TV (#53 Buffalo-Niagara Falls) WCIX Logo.png|WCIX (#271 Decatur, IL) Channel 50 KOCE 2011 Logo.png|KOCE (#2 Los Angeles) MyWPWR.png|WPWR-TV (#3 Chicago) Azteca San Francisco 50 KEMO.jpg|KEMO-TV (#4 San Francisco) WDCW 2014-.jpg|WDCW (#9 Washington, DC) WKBD CW50 Detroit.png|WKBD-TV (#11 Detroit) WRAZ Fox 50.png|WRAZ (#42 Raleigh-Durham) IONTelevision2016.svg|WPXX-TV (#49 Memphis) JusticeNetwork.jpg|WWJE-DT (#193 Manchester) PDX TV logo.png|KUBN-LP (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 51 320px-Azteca-houston.png|KYAZ (#6 Houston-Galveston) telemundo 51 2018.png|WSCV (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) IONTelevision2016.svg|KPPX-TV (#15 Phoenix) Wnya 2008.png|WNYA (#63 Albany-Schenectady-Troy) FOX 51 WOGX.png|WOGX (#82 Gainesville-Ocala) Sonlife Broadcasting Network.jpg|WTVE (#130 Reading, PA) WPXT Maine's CW.svg|WPXT (#167 Portland, ME) KNWA 2012 Logo.png|KNWA-TV (#174 Ft. Smith, AR) KOHD51.png|KOHD (#203 Bend, OR) Channel 52 Telemundo 52 2018.png|KVEA (#2 Los Angeles) Sonlife Broadcasting Network.jpg|KFWD (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KSBI 52 News 9 Plus.png|KSBI (#47 Oklahoma City) NJTV 2017.svg|WNJT (#142 Trenton) Channel 53 WPGHFOX53.png|WPGH-TV (#25 Pittsburgh, PA) WMCN 44 logo.png|WMCN-TV (#141 Atlantic City-Cape May) Channel 54 KAZA 54 MeTV Los Angeles.svg|KAZA-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WNUV-TV Logo.png|WNUV (#22 Baltimore) KET.jpg|WCVN-TV (#28 Cincinnati) Kqedplus-logo.gif|KQEH (#34 San Jose) WUPL LogoNew.png|WUPL (#52 New Orleans) Wfxg.jpeg|WFXG (#108 Augusta, GA) Channel 55 aztecaDallas.png|KAZD (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) KTBU Mega55.png|KTBU (#6 Houston-Galveston) WLNY 55.png|WLNY-TV (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) My12.png|WMYT-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) 220px-WBNX_2018_logo.jpg|WBNX-TV (#29 Cleveland) 11908757_110480969305130_7457199200055999554_o.jpg|WFNA (#93 Mobile) Channel 56 KDOC2015.png|KDOC-TV (#2 Los Angeles) WYINLSPTV.png|WYIN (#3 Chicago) CW56 WLVI.png|WLVI (#10 Boston) Detroit Public TV.svg|WTVS (#11 Detroit) WOLF FOX 56.png|WOLF-TV (#71 Wilkes Barre-Scranton) WDKY_2008.png|WDKY-TV (#99 Lexington-Fayette) Channel 57 KJLA 57.jpg|KJLA (#2 Los Angeles) 500px-KUBE svg.png|KUBE-TV (#6 Houston-Galveston) WATC.png|WATC-DT (#7 Atlanta) Wpsg cw current.png|WPSG (#8 Philadelphia) WGBY57New.png|WGBY-TV (#87 Springfield, MA) WACH 2011.png|WACH (#88 Columbia, SC) WBUW-Madison-Logo-2012.jpg|WBUW (#97 Madison) WBND 2007.png|WBND-LD (#179 South Bend) Channel 58 KLCS-TV logo.png|KLCS (#2 Los Angeles) masTV.jpg|WCEA-LP (#10 Boston) Bugdeluxe.jpg|WUNG (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) KQCA My58.png|KQCA (#27 Sacramento) WDJT-TV 2014.png|WDJT-TV (#38 Milwaukee-Racine) WBMA ABC 33-40 2013.jpg|WBMA-LD (#57 Birmingham) IONTelevision2016.svg|WDPX-TV (#194 Cape Cod, MA) Channel 59 FOX 59 WXIN.png|WXIN (#39 Indianapolis) WCTX My TV 9.svg|WCTX (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) Channel 60 UniMas Chicago 2013.png|WXFT-DT (#3 Chicago) KCSM-TV logo.jpg|KCSM-TV (#4 San Francisco) wbph tv logo.jpg|WBPH-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) Channel 61 kzjl 61 logo.jpg|KZJL (#6 Houston-Galveston) IONTelevision2016.svg|WPPX-TV (#8 Philadelphia) KASW CW6.png|KASW (#15 Phoenix) WTIC Fox CT.png|WTIC-TV (#50 Hartford-New Britain-Middletown) WKBF original logo.jpg|WKBF Cleveland's original 1968 logo. Channel 62 krca estrella riverside.png|KRCA (#2 Los Angeles) wjys.png|WJYS (#3 Chicago) wwsi telemundo62 atlantic city.png|WWSI (#8 Philadelphia) CBS_62_WWJ-TV_Logo_2013.svg|WWJ-TV (#11 Detroit) Univision Tampa 2013.png|WVEA-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Ksmo2011.jpg|KSMO-TV (#32 Kansas City) Wycw 2008.png|WYCW (#58 Greenville-Spartanburg) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WFPT (#199 Frederick, MD) IONTelevision2016.svg|KOPX-TV (#47 Oklahoma City) Uni.png|WFTT-TV (#20 Tampa-St. Petersburg-Clearwater) Channel 63 wmbc2007.jpg|WMBC-TV (#1 New York) KBEH63Tr3s.png|KBEH (#2 Los Angeles) becon.png|WBEC-TV (#48 West Palm Beach-Boca Raton) Channel 64 WAXN 2009.png|WAXN-TV (#24 Charlotte-Gastonia-Rock Hill) WSTR Star 64.png|WSTR-TV (#28 Cincinnati) Channel 65 IONTelevision2016.svg|KKPX-TV (#4 San Francisco) Philadelphia 218x149.jpg|WUVP-DT (#8 Philadelphia) WRBW-TV My 65.png|WRBW (#35 Orlando) Channel 66 WFME-TV logo.png|WFME-TV (#1 New York) Univision chicago 2013.jpg|WGBO-DT (#3 Chicago) UniMas San Francisco 2013.png|KFSF-DT (#4 San Francisco) IONTelevision2016.svg|WPXW-TV (#9 Washington, DC) Channel 67 UniMas Houston 2013.png|KFTH-DT (#6 Houston-Galveston) WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFTY-DT (#18 Nassau-Suffolk (Long Island)) MPT HiRes-blk jpeg for use on website diplomas for change.jpg|WMPB (#22 Baltimore) Channel 68 WFUT 2013 Logo.png|WFUT-DT (#1 New York) IONTelevision2016.svg|KPXD-TV (#5 Dallas-Ft. Worth) IONTelevision2016.svg|WBPX-TV (#10 Boston) WBCC 2011.png|WBCC (#35 Orlando) WABM My68.png|WABM (#57 Birmingham) WSYT 2006.png|WSYT (#91 Spokane) wjal 2011.jpg|WJAL (#165 Hagerstown-Chambersburg-Waynesboro, MD-PA) Channel 69 CW69 Logo.png|WUPA (#7 Atlanta) uniMas Miami 2013.png|WAMI-DT (#12 Miami-Ft. Lauderdale-Hollywood) KSWB Fox 5 San Diego.png|KSWB-TV (#17 San Diego) wfmz allentown.png|WFMZ-TV (#69 Allentown-Bethlehem) Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Lists of affiliates of major television networks in the United States